


Rumors

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John thinks that Dave and Rose are dating, and a game of Truth or Dare is played.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumors

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Being Dave's best bro had a few perks.

He knew what Dave's favorite color was, why he avoided his ex-es, why his sibling seemed to be just as cool as him, ect...

But.

He didn't know what Dave's relationship was with Rose.

And it irked him.

Jade teased him about it, a lot. "John, you sound like a jealous lover~"

"I do not! Besides, aren't you curious?"

"Sure! But, I'm not getting all flustered about it.~"

xixixixixixi

"Bro. Dude. _Egderp,_ wake the fuck up!" _Shit._ John started, blinking up at a pair of ironic shades. Who? _OhshitDave-_

"D-Dave. What are you doin' here?" The platinum blonde smirked, flicking the brunet's nose.

"Jade told me you were home playin' sick. That's so fucking unironic. We all know that John Egderp would much rather eat his dad's cake than miss _Ectobiology._ What's going on?"

"For starters Dave, it's _Biology,_ not _Ecto_ Biology. Secondly, I was sick." John sat up, running a hand through his hair. "Besides, what does it matter?"

"Was?" Dave smirked at him, plopping down next to the buck-toothed teen. "And it matters because there goes your damned perfect attendance shit."

John pouted, looking down. It was true. He had wanted perfect attendance for the whole year but no, Dave had to go and do weird shit with Rose and it was just bothering him a little more than it should.

"Shut up." The cool-kid smirked and chuckled as John fidgeted. "Daaaaaaaaaaaave. If you're just here to tease me, go awayyyy."

Dave laughed, tugging off his backpack. "Naw bro. You're stuck with me until Rose and Jade get here. Rose and I have something to tell you guys."

John froze, his mind racing before grinning weakly. "What? Are you guys together or something?" He didn't bother peeking at Dave's face as he asked this, therefore missing the grimace on Dave's lips.

"No! It's nothing like that. Jeez." Dave sighed and shoved John to make some space, occupying John's ex-corner. "No, we found some shit out and Rose wants to tell you guys."

John took the moment to breath a relieved sigh before finally sitting down next to Dave, enjoying the teen's warmth. "So you're not going to bother telling me?"

"Hell no. Just gotta wait til the school day ends bro."

John mock pouted before pulling out his phone, sending a message to Jade.

EB- jade, dave says that he and rose have something to tell us and that you two should come over to my place. will you be able to come?

GG- sure! I'll talk to rose about it, but we'll be over.

EB- alright! see you then.

Dave smirked faintly as he looked over John's shoulder, reading the texts before he tugged out his own phone, shooting a text towards Rose.

TG- you coming over to johns?

A few seconds later and Dave scowled, rolling his eyes at Rose's message.

TT- Oh, you're over there? Good. I was worried you were having a hissy fit and staying out.

TG- hush rose so are you coming?

TT- Yes, I'll go over once Ms C stops talking and I find Jade.

TG- enjoy your time with the girl-derp.

TT- Keep your thoughts to yourself Strider. Go back to your John-watching.

Rose needed to learn how to stop being so damned annoying.

"Hey, Dave?" "Hmm?" John grinned at him, motioning towards the TV. "Since you're here and all... let me kick your ass in Halo?"

"You fucking wish you'll win."

xixixixixixixix

Jade hummed, looking around John's neighborhood with interest. It felt different than the last time she was there. Then again... it probably had something to do with the fact that she was next to Rose, next to one of the coolest girls she knew.

John would tease her about that, but really, she didn't care.

"You seem happy about something Jade. What's up?" Rose glanced at her friend, an amused smile tugging on her lips.

"Do I?" Jade blushed before smiling over at the blonde. "I was just thinking about something..."

"Care to share your thoughts?" Oh Rose. Always wanting to psychoanalyze.

"Just..." She hesitated, peeking up at her friend's home. "No, nevermind. We should get inside before John or Dave pester us again."

"Right." Rose blinked, smiling faintly as they walked up the stairs, reaching up to knock on the door.

"John? Dave?"

_"God damn it Egderp! Give me the damned controller-"_

"You were cheating! That means I officially won!"

"Like hell I was cheating! Come on, let me kick your ass again!"

"What- what are you Dave get away!"

The girls blinked, glancing at each other before Jade reached towards the handle, smiling successfully as the knob moved.

Naturally, the sight that was bestowed upon their eyes was so blinding that Rose closed her eyes, a hand covering her smile.

Jade wasn't as lucky, clasping her hands together as she giggled.

"You two are so cute~!" The two boys looked up from their position on the floor, red instantly coating John's cheeks and pink dusting Dave's cheeks.

"Shit! Haven't you two learned to _knock?"_

"We did. It's your fault for not listening Dave." Rose smirked, closing the door behind them. "Get off of John, before we take a picture and send it to Karkat."

Instantly the boys sprang away, the threat of their "friend" finding out honestly scary, though Dave tried to brush it off.

"It's not my fault Egderp took my damned controller."

"Well you cheated!"

"I was not!"

"Boys. Honestly." Rose tutted, shaking her head.

"Hey, now that we're all together, John said you two had something to tell us?"

"Oh." Rose sighed, moving over to Dave. "About that."

"Yeah?" John wouldn't admit it, but he was scared that Dave had lied to him- they both looked weirdly nervous about it anyway.

"We're siblings." AAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand John and Jade both stared, watching as Rose gave Dave a pout.

"You were supposed to drag it out Dave. Not just _tell_ them." Dave smirked at his sister, shrugging.

"Wait. Wait. _How?"_ Oh. Jade's brain started functioning again.

Rose's smile came back as she sat on the couch, shrugging. "I was bored this one day, and I asked permission from the Biology teacher to test our DNA. Some long weeks later and I found that Dave and my DNA matched. Completely. So, with that, I've been going over to talk to Dave's bro."

"Turns out Bro isn't my bro. He's my _dad._ And Rose's mom is my mom. And apparently, we're twins."(*) Dave shrugged, resting against the wall. "It's really confusing and Bro's being all hissy about it because we weren't supposed to find out or whatever."

The two siblings blinked as John and Jade began to giggle, then start laughing, the two leaning back on the other side of the couch. "Jade, we were _so_ off."

"I know..~"

_"They're crazy."_

"Like you can talk lover-boy." The siblings half-glared at each other, before returning their gaze at the still-giggling pair in front of them. "Hey, you two alright?"

"W-We're fine.~" Jade shakily stood, her grin wide as she glanced at John. "Hey Johhnn~"

"Mm?"

"Since we're all over here, how about we all stay the night? It's the weekend anyway.~"

John blinked, heart speeding up from where it _had_ been slowing. "Wha- _Jade."_

"I think that's an excellent idea. Dave, I'll call Mother and Bro. They won't mind.~" Before Dave could respond, the blonde girl had her phone out, violet eyes twinkling in amusement.

_"Rose."_ It came out as a whine as Dave scowled, crossing his arms. He suddenly hated girls. No wonder he liked John- he was less complicated. _Stupid match-making sisters._

Leaving Rose and Dave to their sibling squabble, John turned to Jade. " _Jade._ What are you _doing?"_

"Helping you finally get with Dave that's what." Jade grinned, leaning to kiss John's cheek. "Your dad won't mind right?"

"Of course not but still-" Jade laughed and twirled, going to the kitchen. "John, does your dad have anything more than Crocker products in here?"

John pouted before sighing, nodding. "Check the fridge."

Well, at least he knew Jade could cook. Rose returned, a grin on her lips as she told the two boys that their parents were fine with it. She was just going to go home quick and bring some clothes for her and Dave. "I'll be right back, so you can just stay here Dave."

Before she left, she walked to the kitchen, lowering her voice. "Jade. John likes Dave right?"

"Mmhm! How about Dave?" Jade smiled, leaning down to grab a skillet- she was cooking some ground meat. Huh. Rose always pegged her friend as a Vegetarian. "I'm making lasagna, since John likes it so much." She explained, seeing Rose's questioning look.

"Hmm. We should do something to help them realize this." Rose chuckled, eyes having that calculating look.

"We have tonight to try.~" Jade's smile matched Rose's as the girl moved away, heading out the door.

xixixixixixi

After a bit of fussing, a few hours later found the four friends sitting comfortably at the table, lasagna on each of their plates as they teased each other about anything and everything.

"Hey John, do you know who Dave lost his first kiss to?" Rose drawled out, a Cheshire grin on her face as Dave turned red, aiming a kick at his sister.

_"Rose!"_ His scandalized voice made the dark haired teens laugh and John tilted his head, leaning forward.

"To who Rose?" Jade giggled as Dave began to redden, scowling faintly.

"This boy at school~ Poor kid probably had an aneurysm when he realized who he kissed." Rose smirked to herself. Dave looked torn from killing her or drowning in a hole of total embarrassment.

John was quiet, jealousy at the anon kid who got Dave's first. The girls spotted the look in John's eyes and shared a triumphant glance.

"Hey, guys~" Jade drawled out, a faux Southern drawl in her voice. "Lets play Truth or Dare!"

"...Are you joking Harley?"

"Do I _look_ like I'm joking _Strider?"_ Jade's voice got darker and Dave scowled, shrugging.

"I'm not going to play some girly game like this is some all-girl sleepover-"

"I didn't realize you weren't a girl Dave~." Rose smiled innocently at the glare.

"Let's just play." John shrugged, ever the peacemaker.

xixixixixixi

John was suddenly regretting his decision.

Jade and Rose had apparently decided to give the boys the weirdest truths/dares that existed on the planet.

"John, truth or dare?"

"...Truth."

"Are you really straight?"

Like that.

"...No." The words were soft, his voice pouting as he answered.

"Dave, truth or dare?"

"Hand me a truth bro."

"How long _has_ Lil' Cal been stalking you?"

The albino scowled, shrugging. "Since I was born, the damned thing just shows up everywhere."

"Rose, dear sis of mine, truth or dare?"

"I might as well do with a dare." Dave grinned, and John suddenly felt bad for the blonde girl.

"I dare you to kiss Harley.~" The girls flushed and Dave smirked. John just hid a smile, knowing Jade was going to be happy with this.

The kiss was short, but John and Dave could both see how happy Jade looked, hiding a soft blush as they pulled away. John was happy to note that Rose also had a blush, a small smile on her lips.

"John, truth or dare."

"Give me a dare.~" He should have known better.

"Kiss Dave, with _tongue._ " Rose stressed, smirking at the boys. Ah revenge.

_'Fuck.'_

One look at Dave and John flushed even more, fidgeting.

"Rose, you suck." Dave scowled and instead of waiting for John to make the first move- which if they had waited would've never happened- he leaned over, instantly initiating the kiss.

The kiss deepened rather quickly, partly due to Rose's dare, and partly due to the boys own wants.

A minute later, the two pulled away, John's cheeks painted red and Dave's sprinkled with pink. Dave had his poker face, much to John's (and the girls) dismay.

"Harley, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why the hell are you two acting so weird?"

Jade looked startled, glancing over at Rose. The other girl nodded, and Jade sighed, giving the boys a piercing look.

"Because the two of you like each other and you _won't admit it._ So, we're matchmaking."

_"Jade!"_

"Lalonde!" The girls grinned, grinning even more as Dave finally blushed more than those sprinkles.

"So just admit it to each other, or we'll lock you two in a closet."

"Wouldn't that be ironic?" Rose mused, seemingly unaffected by her brother's look.

"We'll be outside if you need us.~" Jade stood, grabbing Rose's hand, tugging the girl out of the room.

The silence that accompanied the boys stretched for a few minutes. John curled into a ball, hating himself for thinking any difference.

_'He doesn't like me, not like that. The girls just ruined everything...'_

"Egbert." John closed his eyes, not trusting himself to speak. "Egbert, look at me damn it."

John looked before starting, seeing red eyes staring into his blue ones.

"D-Dave...?"

"Were they right? Do you... do you like me, like that?" John fidgeted, looking down to his knee, mutely nodding.

He was startled as cool fingers moved under his chin, tugging his face up to look at Dave, the cool kid's bright red eyes warm, inviting, leaning closer as he pressed their lips together once more.

Unlike the last one, this kiss was gentle, comforting to both teens. Dave's hands were coiled around John's waist, John's hands wrapped around Dave's neck.

Suddenly they didn't hate the girls anymore.

xixixixixixi

Jade gave a soft squee, peeking through the hole in John's room- honestly the boy should fix that.

"Did they...?"

"Yes! Took them long enough." Jade giggled, looking over at Rose. Rose smiled, chuckling. "Indeed."

She looked again at the couple before steeling up her nerve, glancing at Rose again.

"Rose?" The blonde rose an eyebrow, looking at her curiously.

"Yes Jade?"

"I really like you." The green eyed girl flushed, looking down at her hands. "Like, like those two."

A small blush coated Rose's cheeks, and the girl swallowed, suddenly feeling nervous.

"How did you know that?"

"I-I've liked you since middle school! John teases me about it, and I mean... I-I just felt like I needed to tell you."

Rose smiled, a genuine smile not full of analysis or anything. Just full of happiness and warmth. "And I like you as well Jade."

"I-I don't expect you'll share my feelings bu- wait." Jade looked up, eyes wide. "D-Did you just-?"

"I do believe I just told you I feel the same." Rose laughed softly, leaning in to kiss Jade's cheek. "Come on, let's go interrupt my dear brother."

Jade smiled and nodded, reaching out to intertwine their fingers.

"Are we...?"

"Jade, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"I-I.. of course I do!"

"Then yes, we are together."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note:**

> *Twins born on separate days. Dave was born at 11:59 on December 3rd, and Rose was born at 12:01 on December 4th.


End file.
